The disclosed embodiments relate to methods of presenting and playing games and gaming machines configured to present games.
Many different wagering games have been developed. Wagering games are developed to be monetized by a gaming establishment. Accordingly, such games are configured to provide gamblers with odds of winning such that the gaming establishment will make a profit over time. For example, in a game that has a 1 in 38 chance of a winning, such as Roulette, the game odds for paying a winning wager may be 35 to 1, or something else less than the true odds. In this manner, the gaming establishment over a period of time is likely to recoup the remaining amount.
Early gaming machines incorporated spinning drums, wheels, or reels that randomly stopped on the winning combinations mechanically. In the age of computers and micro-processors, this random selection process is accomplished with random number generators. To this day, all commercially viable gaming machine possibilities are calculable and finite.
Gaming establishments only offer games where the odds may be directly calculated so that the rate of return for the offered games are known. Even where elements of skill may be involved in the games, the games still have a set number of outcomes, and payouts are set to be lower than the true odds. However, there are many games that are more reliant on the skill of the players, and where the odds of winning are not capable of being directly calculated. Accordingly, it is desirable that methods and system be developed for gaming establishments to be able to monetize and offer such games.